Just Too Real
by Magnusjane25
Summary: I know people don't have the courage to do what I'm about to do. Hopefully it turns out well. What happens after City Of Lost Souls. What our two lovers do.
1. Chapter 1

CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILORS! RUN AWAY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CITY OF LOST SOULS LEST YOU WISH TO BE SADEND FOREVER!

* * *

This is after Alec and Magnus...Dare I say it...Break up... And the months...Years, that follow, and what it did to him.

But anyway, I wrote this after I got over my " This can't be happening stage.

* * *

Alec stumbled home, a kind numb silence in his head. He grappled for the last time he and Magnus spent together, but The Memory kept coming back, sneaking its way into the happy memories. Kissing Magnus before the battle, turned into Magnus pushing him away, and leaving. The first time they had sex, turned into Alec dropping something on the floor, and Magnus picking up the witch light, and walking away.

" Alec, your back, you'll never guess what is happening with Jace!" Alec numbly pushed past his sister, trying to walk up the stairs. His sister followed him with her gaze, and asked softly,

" Alec? Are you alright?" He nodded vigorously, and tripped up the stairs. He crawled down the long hallways of his home. No, the place that held him here to the earth, that he had lived in, but was no home to him. He would never again have a home. Not without...Alec shook his head. He couldn't even bring himself to say the name.

He collapsed on his bed, sobbing after he firmly locked the door. His life had ended, and there was nothing anyone could do to tell him other wise. Somethings are just undone. But this, this was his life coming to pieces. The Man ( Magnus) had been his life, had been the thing that had gotten him started. The Man had been the one who gave him courage when he needed it most. The Man was what got him through a day. The Man was what he thought of when he was nervous, what would The Man do? He'd ask himself. But no more. Nothing was left. He screamed. He screamed The Man's name,

" MAGNUS!" Alec cried to the wind. Alec realized he had climbed to the roof, and was at the edge. Alec looked down, realizing he could end it all right there and then. He backed up, he couldn't give The Man the satisfaction of knowing he had been Alec's undoing. But that's what he was. And now? He was gone.

Alec could move on. He knew he could. Or at least, he could try.

Alec sniffed, starting to laugh hysterically.

" I CAN DO IT!" He laughed to the wind, to the city. But in truth, he knew he never could.

* * *

So...R&R...It'll continue...later...yeah... I'm going to go be deperssed...Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been years. Not since Magnus had last thought about Alexander Lightwood. No, he thought more of him every day. What was his most beloved doing now? Did he have another lover? Magnus didn't. He had been true to his word when he said there wouldn't be another. There hadn't. Sure there had been sex, but those were usually one night stands. Nothing was like Alec.

Magnus sighed, and sipped his coffee. He was back in New York City, and was sitting in their favorite old coffee shop, wondering where life had taken Alexander.

" Sweetheart, come one Daddy's waiting at home!" Magnus spun around, looking for the voice that had spoken. Then he saw the person.

" Magnus?" Magnus stood hugging Isabelle Lightwood. Time had been kind to the girl, but he could see she was tired.

" Isabelle how have you-!" He blinked as he felt her hand slam across his face in a hard slap. Isabelle glared at Magnus, and her daughter behind her, hid from view. Magnus blinked astonished at her. She pointed to Magnus, growling angrily,

" I hate you Magnus Bane! You nearly killed my brother! And worse, now he's..." She trailed off slumping into a chair. Isabelle's daughter tugged at her mothers sleeve,

" What's wrong with Uncle Alec?" Isabelle hugged her daughter,

" Nothing dear, now run along home." The girl hesitated then dashed out of the coffee house. Magnus sat down besides the girl, and asked as calmly as he could

" What happened?" Isabelle was crying now, and took a deep breath,

" He, um...Well, its really started when all the nasty business with Jace ended. Alec stopped being Alec, he would shut himself in his room for days, and only come out once or twice. Then, one time, when we were heading out for a demon hunt, Alec came down stairs and joined us." She shook her head, tears spilling out in a pool,

" But, God Magnus, you should have seen what he did to it." She looked Magnus in the eyes,

" Magnus, he slaughtered that demon, there was nothing left really to go back. He cut it up, he ground it to a pulp!" She shook her head, sniffing,

" He won't really talk to anyone anymore. He just grunts, and hardly ever eats." Isabelle looked out the window,

" And he looks old Magnus, really old." She blinked,

" Do you want to see him?" Magnus jerked away, having leaned in to listen to Isabelle. No, he thought. He couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't! He was going to tell her that, he was going to tell her,

" Yes." He nodded. Dammit.

Isabelle opened the door to the institute, and let Magnus enter first.

" Iz! Did you grab my coffee!" Jace, Magnus thought, that was Jace. A laugh came from the kitchen, that was Clary. Isabelle gave Magnus and long look,

" Guys, we have a guest." Jace, Clary, and small children came to greet their guest, paused.

" Magnus?" Jace asked, confused. Clary smiled, and hugged him,

" Thank God your back!" She studied him,

" You did come back for Alec, yes?" He blinked down at her. She snapped her fingers, scooting away from him,

" Dammit!" Clary paced a few steps, then turned around, smiling evilly,

" Fine, Come then, lets go see Alexander!" Magnus flinched. He had come to see Alec, but Magnus was still trying to deal with the fact that he was actually in New York again. The gang dragged Magnus up the stairs, and down hallways. Isabelle knocked on the door that had mounds of dust on it, and seemed to have rusted over,

" Alec, you have someone to see you." A loud thump came from the other side, and the door slowly opened, revealing a dark red eye. Magnus recoiled, yes the color was red, not blue or brown, Red! The " eye" spoke with a deep growling voice,

" What the hell do you want?" Isabelle tried to smile,

" Magnus is here, he wants to see you!" The door slammed shut as soon as she said Magnus. Magnus's shoulders slumped and he fell against the hallway wall. Then something caught his attention. The bolting of a door. Isabelle blinked at Jace and Clary gasped. Alexander emerged from the room. Magnus stood, a light that hadn't been in his before suddenly came back after five years of being absent.

But Alexander pushed past the hopeful warlock, and padded softly down the stairs, past a blond boy on the stairs. The boy watched Alec, then turned to Jace,

" How the hell does he always know when there's a demon?" The boy shook his head,

" There is one, and its down in Brooklyn." Izzy looked at Magnus, grabbing his hand, she whispered,

" You'll want to see this." Magnus numbly followed the Shadowhunters. Alexander didn't even look at him. No this couldn't be Alexander still loved him, Magnus thought. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus glanced around the alley way. The Shadowhunters had decided to use Magnus as bait for the demon. Well, not all of them had agreed. Alec hadn't been all that happy. Magnus rocked back and forth on his heels biting his bottom lip and looking at the ground. Suddenly, the demon came hurtling around the corner. And Magnus froze. The demon came closer and closer, claws out, teeth shining. Blood dripping, and...a cute ass! Magnus blinked, realizing Alexander had jumped, no really nonchalantly walked in front of him blade out. The demon never stood a chance, and ran right into Alec. Alec kept the blade in and dragged it up the demons head, ripping it open, and jumped on its back. He then proceeded to rip the dead demons skull open and pull out its brain. He squished it in his fist, watching it fall out between his fingers. He then continued to smash the demons head to a pulp. He turned to the rest of the body, mashing and shredding the body, until nothing was left but blood and the demons heart. Alexander picked it up, completely soaked in blood, and stared at it hungrily.

" Mine." He growled. Then, to the horror of everyone, Alec leaned in a took o a bite of the heart, chewing slowly. Magnus blinked. That for sure was not the Alexander he had left. When Alec was finished with his, shall we say meal, he pranced over to Magnus and passed him with a swish, and a toss of his head. Magnus almost smiled, at least hes still had some spice in him. But almost doesn't do a damn thing. Magnus looked at Isabelle who had turned a light shade of green,

" Does he do that every time?" Magnus asked. Isabelle answered,

" Only every other time, last time it gave him a bad stomach so he stopped for awhile." Magnus felt his world swimming. This is what he had done to Alexander. The group trudged home sullenly, Magnus feeling a sob build in his chest. What had he done? In a moment of selfish pride he had condemned Alec to a life of insanity.

* * *

Okay...I'm really looking forward to showing you Alec's room! Its so beautiful!

So, R&R! I appreciate any reviews! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

It was much later, night had come and was now almost gone. They all sat in the living room, they all knew Alec was insane, but Magnus Bane knew it best. Alexander stomped past the room, growling deeply,

" Going out, be back." Magnus watched him walk away, with tear filled eyes. Isabelle put her hand on his shoulder,

" Magnus, is there anything you can do for him?" Magnus shook his head, as if trying to shake the worries and sadness away.

" Um, if we can get some hair or something, I might be able to, um, maybe make a potion, uh..." Magnus suddenly felt very unsure of himself, like a child warlock before a mentor. Magnus lifted his head, looking at Isabelle. She looked uneasy.

" Well, his door is always locked." Magnus smirked,

" Honey, you're dancing with a warlock, you think I can't unlock one damn door?" Isabelle cautiously led Magnus up the stairs and over to Alec's room. Magnus took hold of the knob and whispered magic words under his breath. He shoved the door open, looking at Isabelle. She shook her head,

" I'd rather not go in if you mind," She gestured to his room,

" I can tell the height of his insanity will be written on the walls in there." Magnus nodded, and closed the door in front if him. Magnus leaned against the door, forehead pressing against cold wet paint. Magnus blinked pulling away sharply, and feeling his head, bringing it away there was red paint coating his fingers. He backed up looking at the paint. Words, Alec had painted words on the door,

" Remember?" He flinched as his words echoed through out the room. He turned, shaking his head, and gasped at the sight before him. Pieces of old looking paper were on the walls, crowding the floor, on the bed, everywhere. Some pictures were black and white, of Magnus walking away into black darkness, or Alec sitting in a train station, all alone. Though none of them showed faces, you just knew. Some were coloured. Pictured of two angry, green cat-like eyes staring at you. Of two red ones. Then there was the fire. The walls had been white, when Magnus was last there, but Alec had drawn on the walls, flames that had been coloured light blue and green. Magnus sank to the ground, to his knees, tears finally soaking his face. He hadn't cried in such a long, long time. He threw the sketches all over, angrily crying,

" WHY! WHY! WHHY!" Magnus finally settled down, breathing hard. He looked up at the only source of light, the window. Moonlight cast its glaring shine down upon Magnus, with such malice, he had look away. He approached the window, for something had caught his eye. Another sketch. Of a heart, with flames dripping from the edges, and surrounding it with a kind of sad warmth. Blue, and Green flames. When the moonlight hit the flames just right, the whole room glowed with fiery emerald green and deep ocean blue. Magnus gasped. Alec had drawn thin silhouettes onto the drawing, so that when the moonlight hit it, the room would glow with fire, and Alec's and Magnus's silhouettes could be seen holding each other, in a tight embrace.

* * *

So, What do you think? Tell me please!


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus fell to his knees, tears streaming like a waterfall. He shook his head, sniffing. He finally managed out, singing,

"_ Cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie_," He bent forward, sobbing,

" _It can't be true, that I'm losing you_," He looked up at the window, still beaming with light,

" _The sun cannot fall from the sky_." His tears seeped from his soul,

" _Can you hear heaven cry. The tears of an Angel_?_ The tears of an angel. Tears of an Angel. Tears of an Angel_." Magnus finally stood, using the window sill for leverage. He knew now what was wrong with Alexander. And he hated himself for causing this. He shook his head, still singing,

" _Stop every clock, the stars are in shock, the river will flow to the sea_," Magnus sniffed, forcing the words out,

" _I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye, I won't let you slip away from me_..." The door was flung open, with a violent jerk. Magnus spun around, tears filling up his eyes. Alexander stood in the door way, hair gone gray as well as a five o' clock shadow. Cold, blood red eyes glared at Magnus, pure hatred in them. Magnus sniffed and wiped his eyes, still singing, but more asking Alec,

" _Can you hear Heaven cry, the tears of an Angel_?" Magnus stumbled forward to me Alexander,

" _Tears of an Angel, Tears of an Angel, Tears of an Angel_." Alexander's eyes moved with Magnus, looking him up and down, with hatred. Magnus sighed,

" _Tears of an Angel_..." Alexander was possessed. By a Demon, and there was but one thing Magnus could do. Push the demon from Alexander's body. But this would be hard, not many people had the strength to survive an exorcism. An exorcism was not what the mundanes made it out to be, it required true strength, because whatever demon, whatever thing was in the body would stop at damn near nothing to keep that body and soul chained to it. God knows the kind of shit Alec had been through, he soul and body were probably weak from holding on, Magnus was sure he couldn't have done it. But none the less it had to be done. Magnus raised his hand and shot a burst of hot, fire liquid flame that seemed to seep into Alec's body, with a sizzle. Alexander's scream ripped the air to shreds, but transformed into something of a none human cry of pain. Alexander's body collapsed to the ground, twitching and spasmodic in pain. Magnus bent down to Alec, hugging his body with sobs racking his body. What happened now would be up to Alec. He had been strong enough to hold on through the spell, but it would be up to him to find his way back. Magnus whispered, resuming his singing,

" _So, Hold on, be strong, little one_," He clutched Alec's broken body, sending energy through him into Alec, crying, singing,

" _Don't let go_!" He shook his head,gripping Alec tightly,

" _Don't let go_! Please, _Don't let go_!" Alec's eyes flew open, and he clasped Magnus's hand with a look of love in his eyes. Magnus gasped happily. Magnus was about to say something to his beloved, when Alec let go, his grip loosened, and the life faded away from the body. The empty carcass which had been Alexander. Magnus sat there, the last of his tears falling down his cheeks, as he realised what had occurred, he sighed a few words of the song,

" _Cover my eyes, Cover my ears, Tell me these words are a_," He hugged Alec, and sighed,

" _Lie_..."

* * *

Yes, Alec is now Dead...as a door nail...

Song is Tears of an Angel by RyanDan...Listen to it...its a good one, I don't own it...

I'm sorry... I had too... Well, I didn't have to, but it had to make sense, and the real world isn't so happy as we make it out to be...But if you have read City of Fairy tales, you know alot about what's probably going to happen next, and you also know that I like to put songs in my story!


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus held Alec, tears not able to come anymore. He felt a shadow above him, and a hand on his shoulder. A deep, soothing, familiar voice rang above him,

" Magnus, please. Don't tell me you were really in love with the fool." Magnus sucked in a breath. He knew that voice, he would never forget it. Magnus rasped,

" Don't tell me you were in love with Carmen," He turned to look at the figure,

" Father." The man smiled. He had hair as black as pitch, eyes completely black as well, boring into ones soul. The Prince of Hell, sneered down at his son.

" It's none of your business what I did or didn't feel for your mother." Magnus slowly let go of Alec's lifeless body.

" I think it is, since the reason you're here is to spite me." His father smiled,

" Fine, I loved your mother. But I hated you, is that what you wanted to hear?!" Magnus growled,

" Yes. Thank you." Magnus swiftly took a blade from the ground, and swung it at his father, with all the hatred he had left. The Prince smiled, and easily deflected it, but Magnus swung another sword from behind, this one lighted with blue fire. It caught his father off guard, and it just barely scraped his skin. The Prince opened the door dashing down the hall, Magnus at his heels. His father turned halfway around, shooting bright orange flames at Magnus, who slide to his knees to avoid it. He quickly got back up and fired green flames at his father. The Prince dodged it, and kept running down the long hallway. Suddenly the Prince started running up the wall, until he was upside down. When he reached the ceiling he threw a red flamed spell at Magnus, and it hit him squarely in the chest. Magnus cried out in pain, as he was knocked backwards. Magnus got up slowly, and shot blue flames at his father, who was hit, and fell to the floor. The Prince quickly got, up, holding his side, and limped as fast as he could out the door to the roof. Magnus groaned, leaning against the wall. He knew he had at least a couple broken ribs. He also knew he could just give up here and now, let his father get away, and let that be the end of it for now. His father was injured too, this could be finished later. But Magnus knew that would never happen, so he sighed and limped after his father. When Magnus arrived outside, his father was nowhere to be found. He went to the edge of the roof, and looked over, seeing his father nowhere in the alley below. Magnus sighed heavily, his father was gone. He was about to turn away, when suddenly he felt hands push him forward from behind. Magnus lost his balance, and fell forward. He reached out just in time to catch the ledge of the roof with his right hand. He swung his left up catching hold of the ledge, and holding on for dear life. His father stood above him, sword raised, an evil, psychotic look on his face,

" You can't save them Magnus, I will kill them all! Isabelle, Jace, Clary. Everyone! But first," His grin widened,

" I think I'll start with you." he lifted his sword as high as he could, and swung it down towards Magnus's hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! I wrote this awhile back, but never posted it! EYYUP!

Here you go, R&R and I love you all...

* * *

The Prince of Hell, fell to his death, toppling over Magnus, and down to the alleyway. Magnus watched him go, and as he hit the ground, he was swallowed up into a pit of darkness. Magnus then swiveled his head up to the person that had killed his father. A hand was stretch out to Magnus, who gladly took it. Magnus lay on the graveled roof of the institute breathing heavily.

" Thanks Jace." Magnus huffed, closing his eyes.

" Your welcome." Magnus's eyes shot open, and he sat up. He turned around, to look into the face of Alec. Magnus just looked him up and down. Alec smirked, and asked,

" You just gonna sit and stare or you actually going to hug me?!" Magnus held out his hand to touch Alec's chest, and he whispered,

" But...You..." Magnus looked Alec in the eyes,

" You were dead!" Alec smiled sadly,

" You really are bad at taking pulse's Magnus. I wasn't dead, I just haven't slept in 5 months." Magnus scooted closer, taking Alec's face in his hands. Alec blinked in surprise, but didn't move. Magnus kissed Alec, pushing him backwards onto the ground. Alec squeaked slightly, but linked his arms around Magnus's neck. Magnus pulled away, nose wrinkled,

" Kid, when in hell did you last take a shower!?" Alec blushed, pushing Magnus off. Magnus smirked. It was just like old times. Magnus stood, and held out his hand,

" Come on Alley cat, let's get you in the shower." Magnus pulled Alec up, and Alec folded neatly into his arms. Magnus cooed,

" I think I could use one too." Alec smiled, laughing.

* * *

Magnus slide down the banister, black leather coat flying behind him. Isabelle sat in the living room with her parents. She looked older than a girl her age should look, tired ad stressed. As Magnus hopped off the banister, he heard her say to her parents,

" Mom, Dad. Alec has this condition...he ate a demons heart..." The parents pulled back. Magnus jumped in,

" Isabelle! I'm offended you would call me a demon! And taken in the literal sense, no he didn't eat my heart." Magnus smiled, and grabbed Isabelle by the arm.

" Excuse me, I need a moment with your daughter..." Magnus pulled her into the kitchen. She glared at him, wrenching her arm away.

" Whats wrong with you!?" She cried. Magnus smiled,

" Alec is alive!" She cocked her head,

" Alive?" He quickly amended,

" Back. I got rid of the demon, and banished him back to where he belongs. No worries." Isabelle leaned back against the wall,

" Thank God." Magnus nodded solemnly,

" Watch him closely, he's still weak from the exorcism. I'm moving back to my old spot, so if you need anything just call." Isabelle nodded, then started, crying,

" EXER-WHAT!?" Magnus tried to quiet her down, and explain, but she carried on,

" He would never have survived that! How did...?" She stopped remembering what Magnus had said.

" He died?" Magnus nodded, then shrugged,

" Well, at least I thought he had, but he just said he was sleeping." He looked at her curiously,

" He hasn't gotten sleep in 5 months." Isabelle rolled her eyes,

" That doesn't matter! You preformed an exorcism!" Magnus rolled his eyes,

" Yes, and now your brother is back to normal!" Isabelle folded her arms, then sighed,

" Alright, just, just don't tell my parents okay?" Magnus shrugged,

" I wasn't planning on it!" A voice behind them said,

" Watcha guys talkin' bout?" Magnus spun easily on his heal to see Alec. His hair had begun to turn back to a brown color, and he had shaved his graying beard. His eyes were the most different, and permanent thing about the change. One eye was red, and the other the same bright blue as it had been. Isabelle gasped, hand going to her mouth,

" Alec! Your eyes!" Alec smiled, the bags under his eyes showing,

" Yeah, I know. I look really bad, but I'm going to get more sleep I promise!" Isabelle sighed, shaking her head. Magnus snickered, and whispered to Alec,

" Sweetheart, I think she's referring to the color." Alec started,

" Oh, Yeah!" Alec winked both eyes at Iz, red than blue. They all burst into laughter. Just like old times, Magnus thought. But as Alec joined his family in the living room, Magnus remembered, that just like old times, death hovered right above their heads, like a hawk ready to kill at any moment, but biding its time for an easy kill.

* * *

Its not the end...I know that. But if any of you have suggestions on how this will continue, I will take them, gladly!

Leave the suggestions, and love notes in the review section. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

So, my children, I hope you like this. I'm planning on trying to continue this. Tell meh what you think of the spookies!

And what is happening to Alec? Hm? R&R Love y'all. Thanks!

* * *

There was nothing to see. Nothing that is, except an iridescent blue light. It filled the mind with a sense of eternity and nothingness. Horror crept throughout Alec's body, welling up and threatening to spill out.

The room he was in was steel and rusted over, nothing was there. Except the feeling that was pure horror. There was no sound, only it felt like there was, like all the creepy songs Alec had ever heard.

The sound of drums building up in the background, thundered away, like something was coming closer and closer. Then it stopped, and Alec saw...Rather he felt the deaths of all the millions of people, the fragility of it all.

And all Alec could do was run, he couldn't see where he was running, for after opening the door, the light had burst and gone out. He would smash into a wall, then turn. It was like a maze of steel rusted wall after another; Alec didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to go. But the thing kept coming closer and closer, until he felt its claws of death on his shoulders.

But the light, the light burnt it away long enough to let Alec run through it. The floor slipped away from Alec, and he fell.

Blinking he saw Magnus' face, but like he was staring through a window shaped like his eyes. He smiled at the familiar face, but just then the claws grabbed him again, pulling Alec down into the abyss. Alec kicked and scratched. The claws made their way up Alec's legs and across his stomach. NO! No, he was dying! He couldn't die! No-!

"MAGNUS!" Alec woke with a jerk, screaming in fear. Strong arms came around his body, and Alec realized he had had the dream again. Collapsing in Magnus' arms, he cried. He didn't know why he cried, he just did. Maybe it was fear. But the feeling the fragility and futility froze its way into his soul, and he couldn't forget it.

He had been having these dreams for weeks now. Weeks had passed since he had come out of his possession, and people asked him what it was like. He described it to them, the iridescent blue light. Running and running. It hadn't felt like he was running for five years, but apparently he had.

Everything in his dream was what had happened, except that in the dream he hadn't fought off the creature with every ounce of strength he had left in him, he died.

* * *

Magnus was worried about his lover. It had been weeks since he had come back, and his eyes still hadn't gone back to normal, and the nightmares. Magnus held Alec gently but firmly, letting him know he was there, but he wasn't there to kill.

The nightmares scared Magnus, the books he had read on possession's all said this was not a good sign, that the daemon was still clinging to the soul. The thing was Magnus had preformed everything correctly; Post-possession magic and everything. He even tried to do it several times after the fact, but the nightmares would never stop coming. And it was the same one every time. The running, the claws, everything was the same.

Alec slowly slipped out of his arms, and mumbled something like he was going to get a glass of water. Magnus sighed, and settled back into bed. He knew Alec wasn't coming back.

Something scary occurred to Magnus as he drifted back into sleep. The fact the Alec never called the nightmares, nightmares. It was always Dreams. Dreams were good though, right? And Nightmares were bad.

Magnus shook his head, it was probably nothing.

* * *

It wasn't that Alec liked the dreams. It was more that he wanted to feel the feeling of it again. Because he could never grasp the feeling he had, except when he was in the dream himself. That wasn't weird, was it?

To want to feel adrenaline again, didn't mean you were a junky right?

As Alec settled into the couch, still bleary eyed from being rudely awakened from his sleep, he thought that, It couldn't be that bad to ask God for the dream again every night, just to feel the feeling again. Turning on the television, Alec turned it down low as not to wake Magnus up again.

At least, Alec thought, He still had Magnus. At least he still cared about Magnus.

For Alec, though, it still felt like he was 18 years old instead of 23. Though his body knew how to preform certain moves he had learned and mastered and made up, his mind was behind. His mind was stuck in 18 year old Alec, while his body was not. To him it felt like Magnus had broken up with him just a few weeks ago, and now they were together again.

Shaking his head, he tried to concentrate on the Mundane news.

It wasn't like Alec liked the Dreams. No. He just wanted to feel the deaths of millions of people under his control again. He wanted his soul to be unfrozen enough to feel again.

And he would do whatever it took.

* * *

OOOHHH...Spookies.

Well, I tried my best...I tried. Nightmares. And Shinannagans. Reviews are always lovely my children. Thank you.


End file.
